Third Time's a Charm
by Quiet110
Summary: Craig enlists the help of Elle to win back the heart of Ash, but will they....?
1. Default Chapter

Ok so I don't own any of the characters, places ECT. You get the drift. Aren't you excited the first chapter! Oh yeah and if it sucks please cut me some slack it's my first story. And review fast and tell me if you like it because if you don't then I'll stop.  
  
Chapter One: The Big Question  
  
"Elle you have to help me I'm desperate," Craig said with a shortness of breath.  
  
It was right after the holiday season, and Craig had just screwed things up big with Manny and Ash. Then again what else is new?  
  
"Ok what," Elle replied.  
  
"I screwed things up big time with Ash and since I know you're her best friend I need you to help me get her back...please."  
  
"No way, I hate getting in the middle of relationships. I just screw things up even more than they are," said Elle.  
  
"Please, please, please. I'll do anything, anything," Craig begged.  
  
"Fine", said Elle, "but promise me something. If I make things worse, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Thank you so much Elle. You're the best," Craig said walking backwards to class as the bell rang.  
  
* * * *  
  
After school, later on that day, Elle and Craig met up outside on the steps of Degrassi High.  
  
"So . . .," Elle said, "If you don't mind me asking why Ash? What ever happened to Manny? You two made a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah I guess we did, but Ash and I have this special connection than Manny and I don't have. I can't explain it really, except to say that I love her", Craig said as he starred at the concrete steps. "You know what I'm talking about right?"  
  
"Actually, I can't say that I do know what love feels like. Sorry", said Elle. "You need to talk to her. Write her a note; call her on the phone do something. What you did to her was pretty crappy and knowing her she probably never wants to talk to you again. I'll try talking to her, but you have to promise that you'll try too. And whatever you do don't write her another song, although I have to say that I really liked the last one."  
  
For a moment their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. Elle turned back towards the street, but for a second Craig kept looking at her. 


	2. To Talk or Not To Talk

*As you already know I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. If I did Craig would be in a box, on the wall of my room as we speak. Read and review please ASAP!  
  
Ch 2: To Talk or Not To Talk  
  
The next day in school Craig contemplated talking to Ash, but he didn't know how to approach her. He knew that he broke her heart and that she never wanted to even see him again, but he had to at least try to apologize. He knew that it would be hard, after all Ash wouldn't even look at him and if she did she gave him a dirty look.  
  
He turned the corner and walked down the hallway where Ash's locker was just as he did everyday, hoping that she would be there and hoping that he would have the courage to talk to her. He saw her standing there, facing her locker, getting her books that she needed for homework that night and his heart started to race. He was determined to talk to her and fix what he had screwed up like Elle said, but just as he was about to he stopped. He didn't know what to say. He knew that there was no explanation for what he did to her. Then again Ash was an understanding person so maybe she could forgive him. He kept walking. He came closer and closer to her. Just a couple more steps and . . . he stopped again. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. He just kept walking down the long hallway that never seemed to end. He turned around a few times wondering what would have happened if he had talked to her.  
  
He continued down the hallway when he heard his name being yelled from behind.  
  
"Craig! Craig!"  
  
He turned around to see the teen barreling down the hall, waving his arms wildly and pushing everyone out of his way to reach where Craig had stopped. Greeting the familiar voice, he tried not to laugh at the sight. "Hey Spinner, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Spinner said, mildly out of breath from his sprint down the hall. Giving him a supportive pat on the back he asked, "Did you try talking to Ash yet?"  
  
"Ah . . . I tried, but I couldn't do it," Craig replied, a bit defeated. Suddenly his head snapped over in his friend's direction. "Hey . . . Wait a second, Spinner, who told you that I was going to talk to Ash?"  
  
Raising one dark eyebrow, he eyed him suspiciously, "You told me yesterday Craig. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Sorry," Craig said, "I've had a lot on my mind lately. I mean what was I thinking trying to get Ash back? She hates me with a passion."  
  
"Don't tell me that you're just going to give up like that. I'm sure she'll learn to forgive you. So anyway how's Elle?"  
  
"Crap! I forgot that I was supposed to meet her in the courtyard today. I can't think striate today. Listen Spinner, I'll talk to you later."  
Craig could barely get the words out before his voice faded off down the long hallway. He left Spinner standing there confused, but with a big grin across his face. He was enjoying every second of it. Craig went from having two girlfriends to none in a matter of a few weeks and Spinner loved the fact that he still had a girlfriend. He turned around and swaggered down the hallway with confidence.  
  
"Hey Elle, sorry I'm late. I . . . lost track of the time."  
  
Elle stopped strumming on her guitar and looked up when she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. I haven't been waiting long anyway, only a few minutes. So Craig, Did you talk to Ash yet?"  
  
"Well, no not really. I couldn't do it. How about you did you talk to her?"  
  
"Actually, I did," Elle said with a confident tone. "I was shocked that she even let me say your name in her presence."  
  
"And . . . ," Craig said waiting to get a response.  
  
"Actually you'll be glad to know that we had a decent conversation about you and she didn't get mad once."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Waiting for Ash, Elle leaned her back against the next locker, trying to think of a way to bring up Craig in the conversation that wouldn't upset her best friend.  
  
"Ash, have you seen Craig any time soon?"  
  
As soon as she heard his name she picked her head up, shocked to hear the words come out of Elle's mouth.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Elle started, "he has looked like crap ever since he cheated on you. All he does is walk around the hallways moping all the time. And I heard that he has been trying to apologize to you, but he is worried that you'll blow him off. Then again, when you think about it you have every right to."  
  
"Yes, I do seem to think so. I mean what he did to me was bull, but just because I never want to speak to him it doesn't mean that I'm going to blow him off or ignore him if he tries to apologize. It's just like him to assume that."  
  
"So you mean that you would listen to him if he asked you to listen, even after all he did to you. Wow! You rock. I probably would have punched him in the face if he tried talking to me, but then again you're my most forgiving friend."  
  
"Yeah I know," Ash said in a cocky voice, "I'm just like that."  
  
She closed her locker and they walked down the hall to Mrs. Kwan's Class.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"She's going to talk to me? Elle, you're awesome!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad someone thinks so." She mumbled the last words out soft enough so that Craig wouldn't here.  
  
He gave her a fast hug and ran back into the school, leaving Elle sitting there. He was so happy, and she was happy that she could help her friends, but she didn't think it would be this hard.  
  
* stay tuned for chapter 3! 


	3. Mending the Wounds

I don't own the characters as previously mentioned in the last two chapters, but you would only know that if you read the last two. I would like to thank the two people that read my story and reviewed. It depresses me that only two people reviewed when my sister's fic has 77 reviews. Please someone read and review.  
  
Chapter 3: Mending the Wounds  
  
Craig was so excited when he found out that ash would talk to him, he wasn't even thinking. He ran through the halls towards Ash's locker, but when she wasn't there he decided to try the music room. He remembered how they used to meet to fool around with their guitars and the keyboard, making up weird songs. Turning the corner, Craig saw her standing there playing an old song they made up together. He smiled and ran inside the room.  
  
"Ash, can we talk?"  
  
She didn't even have to look up to see who it was. She knew already, and she was expecting him.  
  
"What? I'm listening." Ash didn't even look up. She just continued playing.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you..."  
  
He got cut off before he could finish.  
  
"You mean like crap?"  
  
"Actually," Craig said, "...I was going to say like a dog, but crap will do."  
  
She smiled a little and finally stopped playing long enough to pick up her head and look at him. It was the first time she had looked into his eyes in a long time. She never stopped loving him. In fact the last couple of weeks she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Okay, you apologized what else do you want?"  
  
"I wan....," he was cut off again by Spinner. He started to think that nobody wanted him to talk to Ash.  
  
"What?" Craig yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Chill out Craig. I just wanted to tell you that we have to go right now. My mom is outside waiting and she isn't in a good mood, so if you still want a ride you have to come now. I'll meet you out front." Spinner got the words out and disappeared out of the doorway.  
  
"I guess I have to go now, but I still want us to be friends. Is that cool?" "Sure why not?" She looked back down at the keyboard and started playing again.  
  
"Meet me at the Dot Grill tomorrow after school so we could talk some more." Craig ran out of the room before she could turn him down.  
  
He smiled the rest of the day. This made his life a little easier, but he knew that he still had to fix things with Manny.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're going to what! After all that he did to you. You're going to forgive him just like that!" Paige was shocked when Ash told her.  
  
"He was at least sincere about it and plus it's not like I could have said no," Ash replied.  
  
"Why couldn't you? Because you still love him? You can live without him? Oh Craig I forgive you even though I gave you my heart and you stomped all over it." Paige was starting to mock Ash and she was getting annoyed.  
  
"No he left before I could say no and there's nothing that I could do about it now. I can't just blow him off!" Ash was screaming at Paige and she gave her one of the coldest looks ever.  
  
"Yes you can Ash." Paige lowered her voice "For once in your life do something for yourself. Screw Craig, he doesn't care about you. He may say that he does, but is total bull. Now you could forgive him, meet him at the Dot tomorrow and get your heat broken again or you can blow him off tomorrow and save yourself from getting hurt. It's your choice." Paige walked away leaving Ash standing there alone and confused.  
  
What was she going to do? She didn't want to hurt Craig, but she also didn't want to get hurt. Everything Paige said was true and even though she probably shouldn't have let Paige's words effect her decision......she decided that they would. She was going to blow off Craig. 


	4. Screw You

I don't own any of the characters....show....ECT. As previously mentioned if I did Jake Epstein (AKA: Craig) would be in a display case in my room. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 4: Screw You  
  
The next day of school seemed to drag on very slowly. Craig thought the day would never end. Especially last period, every minute seemed to last forever. Craig anticipated the end of the day because that was when he would meet up with Ash. He starred at the clock waiting for the bell. And then it rang. Craig was the first one out of the class room and most likely the first one out of the school. He ran down the concrete steps and around the corner to the Dot Grill. As he opened the door the bell chimed and the waiter behind the counter looked up.  
  
"Hey Craig, what are you doing here so early." The waiter was surprised to see him there when school only ended a couple of minutes before.  
  
"Hey Joe, I'm meeting someone here in a few and I didn't want to be late."  
  
"Okay, but kids don't usually come here for a while so I hope you don't mind waiting." Joe turned around and went in the back.  
  
A few hours later Craig was still sitting there waiting for Ash. He had seen kids go in and out getting drinks and food, but there was no sign of her. He looked down at his watch and realized that she wasn't coming. He grabbed his coat and his bag and pushed open the door letting it slam behind him. How could she do this to me he thought. He knew that it wasn't like her to blow someone off, and he didn't know why she did, but he thought that she could have at least told him that she wasn't going. He wasted the whole afternoon waiting for her.  
He walked down the sidewalk towards his house, kicking a small rock along the way. When he got to his house he saw Ash sitting on his front stoop waiting for him. He stopped in front of her and she looked up.  
  
"Craig I'm......." Craig cut her off.  
  
"What," Craig said, "You're sorry that you blew me off and now you want to talk to me. I really don't want to hear you excuses right now." He tried to walk past her and go inside, but she stood up and blocked him from doing so.  
  
"Yes okay I am sorry, but you know I really don't think I should be the one to have to explain anything. I was talking to Paige and........" He cut her off again.  
  
"And what she told you that I'm a dirt bag, that I didn't mean anything I said, and that you should blow me off so you won't get hurt again."  
  
"Actually yeah pretty much." She smiled, but Craig wasn't smiling and she could see that.  
"Ash I love you and you know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I think you also know that I would never lie to you about something like this. I made an attempt to get you back and to be friends again and you just ruined every hope of that and you're joking about it."  
  
Ash couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait a second I ruined any hope of that. Craig you seem to forget that you're the one who cheated on me with Manny. You have some nerve trying to make me feel guilty. I can't believe that I was going to meet you today." She stormed off hitting her shoulder into his as she passed.  
Craig walked into his house and slammed the door. Joey jumped when he heard it slam.  
  
"Hey Craig......,"Joey stopped.  
  
Craig pointed upstairs and said, "I'm going to my room."  
  
"Someone had a bad day," Joey mumbled to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Craig woke up the next day reluctant to go to school, but crawled out of bed anyway and got dressed. Today is gonna suck he thought to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
He did everything and anything to avoid Ash. During his lunch period he went to the courtyard and thought about how much he hated being mad at Ash. Elle had heard what happened from Ash and she went looking for Craig. She looked through the window outside to the courtyard and saw him sitting there on a bench by himself.  
  
"Hey Craig," Elle said softly hoping that she didn't disturb him.  
  
"Oh, hey Elle," he said back.  
  
"Sorry to hear about what happened. She told me this morning and I couldn't find you until now. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just screwed up again that's all which is usual when it comes to my relationships." He gave a little smile.  
  
"Well at lest you tried right? It's not like you didn't make an attempt." Craig could tell that she was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Elle," Craig started.  
  
"I know I tried, and I really am sorry about what happened, but I told you that I ruin all relationships I try to fix." She started to walk towards the doors that would lead her back into the school.  
  
"Hey Elle, I really appreciate your help and everything that you're doing for me and I'm sorry, but I just...."  
  
"I understand. You want some space. It's okay, but maybe I'll see you later." With that Elle opened the door and walked inside only to find Ash standing there.  
  
"You're helping that Jackass try and get me back. How could you turn on me like that Elle, you're my best friend? I didn't expect this from you." Ash had heard everything Elle and Craig were saying to each other.  
  
"Ash just because I'm helping him it doesn't mean I'm turning on you. And I still am your best friend."  
  
"That's what you think," Ash replied.  
  
Just as she was about to walk away Craig came in. He had heard Ash arguing with Elle and he wanted to try to stop them from destroying their friendship.  
  
"Ash, leave Elle alone, just because you hate my guts it doesn't mean you have to drag Elle into it." He knew that it was no use and that she wasn't going to listen, but he had to at least try.  
  
Ash didn't even listen. When Craig finished talking she just kept walking past him not responding to what he said. Elle started walking the opposite way when Craig tried talking to her.  
  
"Elle, Are you okay?"  
  
She turned around to face him, but continued to walk. "Of course, my best friend now hates me, I screwed up any relationship you and Ash had left, and life at home is falling apart, but I guess it could be worse, right?" Craig could hear in her voice that she was about to cry. She turned around and kept walking. He wanted to chase after her and apologize for dragging her into this, but he couldn't. He turned around and walked into Mrs. Kwan's class just as the bell rang. 


	5. I'm Sorry

I am so excited that my story is coming along so nicely, but I'm having a little writers block so if this chapter sucks or is to short try to cut me some slack please. Read and review please!  
  
Chapter 5: I'm Sorry  
  
Craig had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Elle and how upset she was about the fight she had with Ash. Craig was used to fighting with Ash by now, after all when they were still together they would have weekly fights over the stupidest things. He wanted to see how Elle was and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he found out. He rolled over on the bed and turned on his light. He picked up the phone that was on the night table next to his bed and he dialed her number. After the third ring she picked up.  
  
"Hello," Elle said followed by a yawn.  
  
"Hey Elle its Craig, sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
When Elle heard the voice on the other end of the phone she sat up and turned on her lamp. What could Craig have wanted at 11:30 at night?  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" Craig answered confused.  
  
"I assumed that something was wrong since it is so late."  
  
"Oh, well nothing's wrong and I really am sorry that I called so late, but I actually wanted to know if you were okay. I was worried when you left this afternoon. I should never have asked you to help me in the first place, and now you're involved and Ash is mad at you and........I'm sorry." Craig waited for her to answer. "Elle?"  
  
"I'm here. I'll be okay, but I'm sorry that I just left you in the middle of the hall like that. It's been really stressful the last couple of weeks with my dad being gone and all and it just all boiled over when Ash and I got into the fight today. I tried calling her after school, but when she heard who it was she just hung up on me."  
  
"Are you sure that you're going to be okay Elle?" Craig asked again.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine," Elle reassured him. "Thanks for calling though."  
  
"No problem, I couldn't sleep anyway. Well....I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye Craig." Elle kept the phone to her ear a couple of seconds longer and then she hung up the phone. It helped talking to Craig. She suddenly felt a slight weight lifted off of her shoulders. She leaned over, turned off her lamp and then went to bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Craig slowly approached the school looking for a familiar face. He saw Elle standing there with Marco and started to walk towards them. Elle was telling Marco about what had happened with Ash the day before, not that Marco was paying much attention. He was looking at Dylan and daydreaming. Craig walked over and started talking.  
  
"Hey guys," he said.  
  
"Hey," they responded back.  
  
"So Elle, is Ash still giving you the silent treatment?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, ", but we're working on a project together in Simpson's class so she is going to have to talk to me sooner or later."  
  
"I'll see you in home room Elle, Bye"  
  
"Hey," Marco whined "Since when does Craig talk to you more than me?"  
  
"Since now I guess." Elle watched Craig walk over to Spinner and Jimmy followed by Marco who soon caught up with him. She watched them all walk into Degrassi, but she really was only watching Craig. Something had changed about the way she felt for him and she didn't know why. Could it have been that she was hanging out with him more lately? Or maybe it was the way he actually gave a crap about how she was feeling. She didn't know, but she liked him more now than she ever did. 


	6. The Feelings Keep Growing

You get the drift by now or at least I hope you do and for those of you who don't let me just remind you that I don't own any of the characters or the show, however I do own this fan fic so take my idea and you will have to suffer the consequences. Just kidding! Hope you enjoy and please read and review!  
  
Chapter 6: The Feelings Keep Growing  
  
The next day was Saturday and Elle never looked forward to the weekends. She would always wind up staying home taking care of her mom who would drink uncontrollably and get sick. Then she would have to clean up the mess her mom made and empty out all of her alcohol bottles. She would have rather gone to school than stay home and be miserable. Ash being mad at her didn't help either. She needed someone to talk to about all of the stress she was going through. If she couldn't talk to someone she would start cutting again. She had been trying to stop, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Who was she going to talk to? Marco was always to busy hanging out with Dylan, Ash was mad at her and wouldn't even take her calls, and everyone else found her to be weird and would talk behind her back. There was Craig, but she wouldn't want to bother him with her problems when he had his own to worry about.  
She heard her mom run to the bathroom and slam the door. "I have to get out of here," she said to herself aloud. She put on her boots and buckled them up. Then she grabbed her coat and her scarf and yelled to her mom that she was going for a walk. She waited for a response, but all she heard in return was the sounds of her mom gagging.  
She walked down the block and found a nice bench in front of the Dot Grill to sit on. She shivered as a burst of cold wind blew across her face. She watched people walk by and stair, though she didn't really mind considering kids did it all the time in school.  
She heard the sounds of her mom gagging echoing in her head and with that she buried her face in her hands trying to get rid of the familiar sound.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Elle jumped when she felt the hands on her back, but was relieved when she heard the comforting voice that she soon recognized.  
  
"Craig! What the hell was that for? You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Whoa sorry, I thought I might try and cheer you up."  
  
"No I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to yell at you, you just kind of caught me off guard."  
  
"So.....," Craig started, "you have any plans today?" He was hoping that she didn't. He liked spending time with her, getting to know her.  
  
"No I just had to get out of my house for a little while." She knew he was probably going to ask why, but it surprised her when he didn't.  
  
"Good!" Craig grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her off of the bench that she was sitting on.  
  
They ran a couple of blocks until they got to Craig's house. They stopped in front of the house for a few seconds before they proceeded inside. When they walked in they found Joey and Angie sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Craig," Joey said as the two walked into the living room. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hey this is Elle, do you mind if she stays for a little while?"  
  
"Not at all, it's nice to meet you Elle."  
  
"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Jeremiah," Elle said and then shook his hand.  
  
"And this is Angie," Craig added leaning over the back of the couch to tickle Angie's stomach. She burst out into laughter and even Elle gave a little giggle for the first time in a while.  
Craig Invited Elle into the kitchen for a snack and when she told him that she wasn't hungry he didn't force her. He was the happiest that he has been in a while. He liked hanging out with Elle. She seemed to be very calm and she never cared what other people thought about her. The more he got to know her the more he liked her.  
Craig grabbed a bag of pretzels from the cabinet over the sink and grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. He opened a door at the end of the hallway on the right and moved out of the way so she could go in. It was his room. It was like any ordinary room. She noticed a dresser with his camera stuff laid out across it.  
  
"This room is awesome," she thought out loud.  
  
"Thanks, I decorated it myself." He said his last comment in a very cocky voice and Elle gave a little smile. "Can I take your coat," he added "Or would you like to hold on to it?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
She noticed his guitar sitting in a corner of his room and she walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Nice acoustic," she said in her most intelligent voice.  
  
"Thanks it's actually from my dad. Hey want to watch the tape of our band practice? Joey's one of those crazy 'I have to get every moment on tape' step dads."  
  
"Yeah sure," Elle agreed.  
  
They sat on the floor at the bottom of Craig's bed leaning their backs against the frame. He popped in the movie and grabbed the remote. The movie cheered up Elle and Craig was glad. He looked over at her watching the tape and when he saw her with a big smile on her face it made him feel better. Craig had watched Elle's reactions the whole time, thinking of how much he was glad to make her feel better and forget about home. Craig had forgotten about all of the problems he had with Ash when he was around Elle and he wanted to keep it that way. 


	7. Thinking of You

Hey everyone thanks again for all of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated and I hope that you all are honest. If you don't like something please tell me, I won't get mad. So anyway I don't own any of the characters or the show, you get the drift. Please read and review, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 7: Thinking of You  
  
Lying on her bed, Elle thought about the night she had. She put her hand on her stomach remembering how full she was from the big dinner Joey had made. She hadn't been that full for a long time. It's usually leftovers at home and even then she only picked.  
She thought about Craig and how different he had acted. He wasn't even worried about Ash anymore and getting her back. The more she hung out with him the more she liked. Then she thought about Ash and how her life was hell.  
She rolled over on her side and shut her light. 'Monday is going to be hell,' she thought to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
The bell rang for third period as Elle started down the hall towards Mr. Simpson's class. 'The one period I have been dreading,' she thought out loud.  
  
"Why is that," a familiar voice from behind said.  
  
Elle jumped when she heard the unexpected response.  
  
"You must have a thing for scaring the crap out of me."  
  
She smiled and looked over at Craig who was now standing on her right side.  
  
"Sorry," Craig apologized, "I didn't mean to, but I was wondering why you've been dreading third if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Oh I have to work with Ash on this project for Simpson third and the groups are final."  
  
"You'll be fine; just don't take any crap from her. Be strong."  
  
"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You're used to fighting with her, I'm not." Elle faced forward again and just kept walking. "I'll see you later Craig," she said as she turned into the classroom only to find that the only computer left was next to Ash. "Great," she mumbled to herself, "Today is the day that everyone decides to come to class early."  
  
She put her books on the side next to her computer and sat down, facing forward the whole time trying not to make eye contact with Ash. She couldn't believe that she was trying to avoid her best friend. The friend that helped her when her dad left for the so called 'peace keeping mission.' The same friend that let her sleep over when her mom was sick on the couch and when home life got to stressful. She couldn't just avoid her and not talk to her. They had gone through to much together to let a guy break up their great friendship. Okay a really great guy, but still. She wasn't going to let this happen. She turned to face Ash and was about to open her mouth to apologize when Mr. Simpson started talking. She faced forward again and listened to another Simpson lesson.  
  
* * * *  
  
Craig looked at the clock and then back at the front board. He wasn't thinking about anything related to math let alone paying attention to anything Mr. Armstrong was saying. He was thinking about Elle. He remembered how a couple of days before he had cheered her up and helped her forget about her home life. He had never really noticed Elle before. He had talked to her before, but never more than a couple of minutes. He loved hanging out with her. She made him forget all his problems with Ash and at school. He wanted to spend all of his time with her, but he knew that Ash would just avoid her even more if he saw them together. Just as he got his last thought out the bell for lunch rang and he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Damn," Jimmy said, "What is that kid up to?"  
  
Spinner looked up from his books which he was organizing and answered Jimmy's question.  
  
"Oh, you mean Craig," Spinner started. "He has the hots for Elle and knowing him he probably went to chase after her."  
  
"Wait Craig likes Elle, What ever happened to Ash?"  
  
"She hates him and is mad at both him and Elle so I guess he's moved on." Spinner picked up his books and started towards the door with Jimmy.  
  
"Wow, I missed a lot didn't I?" Jimmy laughed and just kept walking. 


	8. Be Strong

Hey so I don't own any Degrassi characters or the show, ECT. I don't know where this is going exactly so don't get mad if you don't like it, but please read and review!  
  
Chapter 8: Be Strong  
  
The next morning, while Elle was walking towards home room she saw Ash standing by her locker. She had thought over what she was going to say the night before, but she forgot when she approached Ash.  
  
"Ash," Elle said, as she tapped Ash's shoulder, "We have to talk."  
  
Ash turned around to face Elle and rolled her eyes when she heard what Elle had said.  
  
"Ash we have never gotten into a fight like this especially over something as small and stupid as this." Elle knew that Ash would make a comment and she regretted even saying what she did.  
  
"Something stupid like this Elle? You turned on me to help Craig try to 'win me back', and now you're saying that what we're fighting over is small and stupid?" Ash kept raising her voice as she spoke and Elle started to wish that she hadn't said anything in the first place.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Elle said in a low voice hoping not to cause a scene in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Sorry?" Ash yelled back, "You should be begging me to forgive you after what you pulled."  
  
Elle's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "Begging you, for what? For you to be my friend again!? I came over here to try to get you to talk to me again, yes, not to beg for forgiveness! I didn't think that you, my best friend, of all people, you who helped me through all of the crap I was going through would treat me like this."  
  
Elle didn't care anymore. She was screaming now and she didn't care if it made a scene. She couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of her so called best friend's mouth.  
  
Ash could hear in Elle's voice that she was about to cry, but she didn't say anything. She just gave Elle a cold look.  
  
"Well," Elle said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I guess I thought wrong."  
  
She started walking away from Ash, pushing through the people who were watching the argument as she went. She ran towards the girl's bathroom and pushed open the door.  
  
She held the sides of the sink and stared down into the sink as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. After a few minutes, it took much effort to drag her head back up to look into the mirror. When she did, she could see that her eye liner and mascara were starting to run from all of the crying. She turned on the water and washed her face getting off all of the make-up.  
  
Standing there, the cool water running down her face, she thought about the fight and couldn't help believing that she should never have agreed to help Craig. Just thinking about how crazy life had become in just a few short days made the tears come even harder.  
  
Elle sat on the floor with her back to the wall, crying, trying desperately to stop, but being physically unable to do so. "Elle," she said to herself out loud, "You have to stop crying, you have to be strong."  
  
Craig's words echoed over and over in her head about being strong and not taking Ash's crap, pushing her. With an empowered sigh, she pulled herself to her feet and washed her face again trying to erase any signs of her tears.  
  
Pushing open the door, she walked to her class, thinking of Craig because he was the only thing that didn't make her think of all the crap in her life.  
  
"Be strong," she said to herself, "be strong."  
  
* * * *  
  
Later on that day, as Elle was walking home, pondering the very eventful day she had, someone taped her shoulder very lightly as if they were almost afraid of her. She looked over and saw Craig standing next to her with his hands in his pockets looking back at her. She gave him a little smile and then continued to walk forward looking down at her boot clad feet. She knew that he must have heard what had happened and she assumed that that was why he was so cautious when he tapped her.  
  
"Hey," Craig said in a soft voice, hoping not to upset her any more than she was. "You okay?"  
  
She looked over at him, but continued walking. "Yeah I'll be okay, thanks."  
  
"Sorry to hear about what happened," Craig said as he continued next to her.  
  
"It's okay," she replied.  
  
"So do you want someone to walk home with or would you like to be alone to think."  
  
"Actually, having someone to walk home with isn't such a bad idea. I don't want to think about today anymore, and you seem to be the only friend I have right now so sure, if you don't mind." She turned and looked back at him with a slight smile.  
  
"I don't mind at all," he said back also giving a little smile.  
  
Elle found a small rock on the sidewalk and she and Craig took turns kicking it along towards Elle's house. Trying to keep her from thinking about what happened, he told her about the band practice that his band had the day before. They talked about music and before they knew it they were in front of Elle's house.  
  
She looked up at her house knowing that she would soon have to go inside and pick up all of the empty bottles that her mom had finished while she was at school. She opened the gate and led Craig to her front steps where they sat.  
  
She looked over at Craig and said, "So thanks for walking me home. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Elle added, "Oh yeah, and thanks for dealing with all of my problems considering you have your own to worry about."  
  
Craig jumped at the chance to respond. "It was no problem and I think I owe it to you, after all I got you into this mess."  
  
They sat looking at each other after Craig finished his sentence. They both laughed at the silence of the moment.  
  
Elle started to climb to her feet and said, "I'm going to go inside now."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
With that she opened the door to her house and left Craig sitting there starring after her.  
  
* * Hey me again just wanted to tell you that this will be my last chapter before I go on vacation, but I will try to write more as soon as I come back. Please read and review. 


	9. A Comforting Voice

Once again I don't own any Degrassi characters or the show itself, but I wish I did. I would like to take a moment to thank all of you people who reviewed. It was so cool coming home to 4 new reviews and to a little note saying that I was on favorite lists and author alert lists. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Elle placed her book bag and coat quietly on the floor next to the door, hoping not to wake up her mother who was passed out on the couch just a few feet away. She gave a sigh and walked over to the refrigerator to get a drink. Elle grabbed a cup and the pitcher of water and then placed the things on the table and sat down.  
  
Looking down at the table she visualized the fight with Ash in her head, but was startled when she heard her mom coughing. She looked over and shook her head at the sight. 'Doesn't she get sick of the constant vomiting from being drunk,' she thought to herself. She shrugged and took another sip of the tasteless liquid.  
  
With much hesitation she stood up, walked over to where she had placed her things, grabbed her book bag, and started up the stairs to her room. 'I might as well get my homework done now,' she thought.  
  
As much as she wanted to she couldn't get herself to concentrate on the work in front of her. 'I wonder what Craig....,' she started to think to herself, but was soon interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She stood up from her seat at her desk and walked to her bed.  
  
"Hello," she said into the receiver of the phone almost as if it was a question.  
  
"Hey Elle, It's me Marco," the voice on the other end of the phone replied.  
  
"Oh hey Marco, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," he said back, "Sorry about Ash though, it's her loss not yours."  
  
"Yeah well I'll have to just forget about it. You know what? I never though such a stupid thing could destroy a friendship."  
  
She was so glad to be talking to Marco. Elle hadn't seen him in few days and even if she did he was to busy talking to Marco.  
  
"So," Marco started, "guess who I saw walking home with Craig Manning today?"  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. You know you should really think of stand up comedy," Elle joked. "He asked if he could walk me home and I said he could. I'm not very big on turning people down. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, especially when you like the person," Marco replied knowing very well that she was going to deny the fact that she did.  
  
"I don't like him as anything but a friend, and even if I did it would never work because of Ash. She sees us together and she goes insane and automatically assumes something is going on between us," Elle said in such a convincing voice she almost made herself believe she wasn't gaining feelings for Craig.  
  
"Oh so you don't have any romantic feelings for Craig? I see how it is." He laughed waiting for her next defensive comment, but it never came.  
  
"Marco I have to get going. I have to finish all of this homework Mrs. Kwan gave us, but if I finish early enough I'll call you back."  
  
"Okay Elle. Talk to you later, Ciao!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She held the receiver to her ear a few seconds longer until she heard it click and then she gently hung up the phone. Elle sat starring at the phone wishing she hadn't told Marco she had to do homework so she could talk to him more. She missed not seeing him and she couldn't even imagine what would happen if she lost Marco, like she lost Ash.  
  
She stood up and walked over to her desk that she was working on earlier and sat down, looking at the book she would have to write an essay on and dreading it more as each minute passed.  
  
"I hope I'm not falling for him," she said to herself out loud. "That would be wrong, very wrong especially with everything that's happening with Ash. I won't let myself fall for him, or at least I'll try not to let myself fall for him."  
  
She picked up her pen and began writing the essay for Mrs. Kwan trying to stay focused, but having a very hard time doing so. 


End file.
